As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a bath scrubber 1 of the prior art is made up of a plurality of elastic tubular nets 3 and two pull rings 4. The bath scrubber 1 has a scrubbing portion 2. The elastic tubular nets 3 are twisted to form the scrubbing portion 2.
Such a prior art bath scrubber as described above is defective in design in that the cleaning effect of the prior art bath scrubber 1 is not fully effective in light of the limited contact area between the skin and the elastic tubular nets 3, and that the twisted tubular nets 3 do not provide a user thereof with a comfortable touch.